The Doll and the Pirate
by Neeky-chan
Summary: Mezoina isn't normal. She technically isn't human either. All her life, she has been a servant, but not by choice. It's her island's curse and lifestyle. She just wants to be human like the rest of the world. Maybe her new master and captain can help her... Rating may change.


**So, I had quite a few people request that I continue this story, so... here it is! A revised version sticking /fairly/ close to the personalities given to Kidd and Killer. I had to completely revise Mezoina after looking at all my papers and the one-shot realizing I never gave her a set personality, likes, dislikes, skills or anything! I've been working on her for a months. It's been a ton of fun and hopefully I can actually update this rather than letting it sit forever. -_-"**  
 **I apologize to anyone who have read my other stories and wish for them to be updated. :/**

 **Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

I was sighed, watching the sunrise. 'It's been three months since I landed on this island looking for my master. He has yet to arrive, even though my instincts tell me he is near. I'm just so frustrated, being done with waiting around for my deathbed! I have a month left! Pyralespite says I should just find some guy to fiddle around with. I think not.'

I am currently standing on a platform with stairs leading to beach below, with the temptation to roll around in it to cure my boredom... no! I shook my head. _'Don't even think about it, Mezoina!'_ I thought.

I chose to wear a sleeveless turtleneck top that shows my entire midriff, a miniskirt brushing my upper mid-thighs, arm warmers, a pair of knee-length boots and a headband. Everything except the headband (which is a deep blue and decorated by a personal jolly roger) is silver with black lining. On my right hip is my katana, Shirosaki. I have pale skin, gold eyes with slitted pupils, and long lavender hair. Beneath my chin is a scar that traveled over my left eye towards the middle of my forehead to disappear beneath my hairline. My bangs are straight cut, covering half my eyes, sideburns are touching my collarbone, while the rest of my hair is up in high twin tails, brushing my lower thighs. What you cannot see is the fading sun tattoo on my upper right calf.

I looked at the sand once more... it beckons...

...

I found myself rolling around in the sand.

It was a few minutes later that I realized, was there a ship on the horizon? Immediately, I got up, making my way back up the stairs to the platform. It was hard to make out with the sun blaring into my eyes, but I could see a black silhouette on the horizon.

"If that ship doesn't have my next master on it, I'm going to die. Maybe I can get Pyralespite to kill me..." I then drifted into a daydream, unknowingly drifting back to sleep...

* * *

I awoke to yells, my eyes snapping open. I blinked, rubbing my eyes.

"Eh...? When did I fall asleep?" I asked myself, getting a good view of the village. Turning myself around, I spotted a large vessel.

Most of the yells were coming from that ship, I noticed. Taking another look, I spotted their flag. A jolly roger with a Glasgow smile. _'I like it.'_ I thought, taking in the dark ship.

Blood, spikes, and men were scattered aboard and some leaving, probably to gather supplies. The men had themes of punk, metal and a... darker theme about them, but it didn't really bother me. Like that man with the long shaggy blue hair, not luscious by any means, wearing pieces of a corset. He had a Glasgow smile like the jolly roger, but by the looks of it, he wasn't the captain. Or that man with the black cape and fishnet stockings to match his short shorts... _'I thought only girls and little boys wore those.'_ I brushed off the thought and looked at the men some more. Oo, a man with a blue and white striped helmet and long blonde hair. 'His hair is almost as long as mine! I wonder how he takes care of it...' I thought, gazing at his hair.

"Killer!" I heard someone yell amongst the noise from the ship. The blonde I had been watching turned his head in the direction his name had been called.  
Lazily, my eyes landed on a redhead. _'It looks like a spiky flame... is his hair rough and course like most men at sea or naturally soft and smooth like a pretty boy's?'_ I wondered.

I decided to take another look at this man. His skin was almost as pale as mine, I was too far away to see his eye colour, unfortunately. He wore a large, brown, fluffy coat, yellow and black spotted pants, a blue scarf around his waist and a belt over that, black boots, goggles holding up his hair and a belt across his chest holding a pistol and a sheathed dagger. Honestly, his posture held an air of arrogance, cruelty and power. I leaned on the railing, my right leg bending behind me as I continued to stare.

I couldn't hear what they were saying now so I took another look at the blonde. Besides the helmet, he wore a partially open black and white polka dotted shirt, blue Indian-styled jeans, black shoes, a sheathe for what looked like scythes or a curved blade, and some sort of silver mechanism in his hands and on his wrists.  
I then noticed the blonde had his thumb pointing in my direction. I blinked. 'That's not good.' My eyes trailed over to the redhead. He was scowling at me, then raised his hand in my direction, covered in purple static. I saw him mouth the word, 'repel' before my sword tugged me backwards and into the house behind me.

Grumbling, I stomped back over to the platform and yelled, "What the hell?!" I then proceeded to jump over the railing onto the sand to give him a piece of my mind. "It's like you've never seen anyone curious over a pirate crew!" The redhead sneered, jumping over the railing of his ship and landing in front of me. I stumbled back when my vision turned red.

"You shouldn't have been staring in the first place, bitch!" He growled. I had to blink away the red in my sight to take in his features. He didn't have any eyebrows, his lips were painted but his eyes captured me. They were a startling amber colour.

"..." I was quiet, unable to respond as I was processing what he said. I was more preoccupied by the fact that this man was supposed to be my new master. Suddenly he grabbed my throat, catching me off-guard and lifting me up.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He sneered at me. I eased my breathing to minimal as I gazed at him in surprise and awe.

"Kidd." A voice called out. The redhead turned his head in annoyance. I turned my gaze to the voice's owner. It was Killer.

"What!" He responded irritably.

"It looks like she's used to being choked." Killer pointed at me. 'How rude to point.' I thought, inwardly pouting. Kidd immediately turned his head to face me, looking at my now calm state.

"What the hell?" He looked confused and angry at my display.

"If you would be so kind as to let me go so I may explain my curiosity." I breathed out, my arms remaining at my sides. He scowled but was unable to keep the curiosity out of his amber eyes. He reluctantly let me go as my feet hit the ground.

"I should kill you right now." He growled.

"And lose a valuable ally? I think not." I replied, breathing in deeply. "I was watching because I was merely curious to know if my master was on board."

"Master? That's a load of bullshit." Kidd scowled, crossing his arms. Which allowed me to notice that one arm was in the coat sleeve and not the other.

"It isn't if you're a Kitoma." I responded. Kidd looked as if he was going to ask what that was when Killer intervened.

"The cursed servant?" I glanced at him.

"That is correct." Kidd looked at Killer with confusion.

"Cursed servant? What the hell is that?" He asked, a scowl on his features.

"If I'm not mistaken, she's looking for a particular man who will have complete control over her." Killer replied. "And not for marriage."

"That is also correct." I confirmed, "My eyes turned red just a few moments ago from its previous gold, meaning I found exactly who it will be. If he decides to keep me, that is." I smirked.

"And who would that be?" Kidd gazed into my red eyes. My smirk grew wider as I opened my mouth to answer.

"You, Master Kidd." He stared at me for a moment before looking me over and grinning.

"What's your name, woman?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Mezoina."

"The Bloody Doll?" Killer asked. My lips broke out into a grin.

"Indeed." I then turned towards the platform. "I'll take you two to the best bar in town to answer your questions." I waved my hand, not bothering to check if the two decided to follow me.

I could tell they were wary of me, but that's to be expected. This _is_ the Grand Line after all. But, this is Paradise so... I silently giggled. Footsteps reached my ears as they trailed behind me, climbing the stairs. The closer of the two were loud and heavy carrying the weight of a man with confidence and arrogance. Which has to be Master Kidd. The other footsteps were lighter, and by no means lazy. They were not as quiet as my own ghost steps, but I'm guessing Killer uses his speed to his advantage. Walking down the streets, I hardly glanced at the people around me. I suddenly took a turn to the right, catching my followers off-guard and headed straight for the door in front of me.

It was a very quaint place, an old sign above the door saying, 'Spiderbite Hideout.' Pyralespite always did love to keep everyone on their toes. I spun the knob in my hands, letting the door open with a loud 'creeeek.' The woman didn't want that door to be oiled, said it was the equivalent of a doorbell or bells in a shop.

It annoys the hell out of me.

"Mezo-chan!" A smooth voice called out. "Welcome back!" I stepped inside, turning towards the voice. Across the bar was a curvy woman with long, dark purple hair sitting on the counter top. She wore a black, sleeveless, floor length dress, matching elbow-length gloves and a witch's hat. Her pale skin and her orange eyes glowed in the dim lightning.

"Pyralespite." I nodded. She jumped off the counter to move closer to me.

"Your eyes changed to red. Does that mean you're leaving soon? And I told you to call me Pyrale-chan!" She gave me a pouty face with her painted orange lips. I gave a light chuckle.

"If he agrees." I gestured to Kidd behind me, knowing he was still there. Pyralespite glanced at the two men and burst into a grin.

"Then we shouldn't keep them standing! How incredibly rude! Pick anywhere you'd like and I'll be back with my best selection!" The woman chirped, hopping away.  
Kidd wasted no time in finding a seat, Killer following soon after. I took the seat across from them, crossing my legs as I prepared for the questions they might have.

"How high is your bounty?" Kidd asked.

"120 million at the moment. But I plan to raise it." I answered. Pyralespite came back with two tankards and a small glass. I immediately took the glass, smiling. "Arigato, Pyrale-chan."

"Anytime, Mezo-chan!" She then scurried off. I noticed that she placed a silencing spell around our table. How thoughtful.

"Kitomas are usually born with powers, right?" Killer commented, using a straw to drink. Interesting technique.

"In most cases, yes. However, I wasn't born with any, besides my affinity for swords. No, I ate a Devil Fruit." I paused, drinking my iced green tea before adding, "The Doll-Doll fruit. It allows me to create a doll of anyone I've seen and use it however I'd like. However, I can only create one."

"We're steering away from the topic we came here for." Kidd growled, already finished with his drink. "What sort of thing happens with a cursed servant and her supposed master?"

"A simple touch, with the intent of doing so, to my body will create a mark of your personality, binding me to you." I replied, lifting the cup to my mouth.

"There's more than one binding technique, isn't there." Killer pointed out. I froze, then putting the cup down, eyeing the helmeted man.

"You either did your homework or you are highly observant." I narrowed my eyes. "There _is_ another one, but it is less favoured than the first one, due to it's only power being silence rather than freezing the kitoma completely." I sighed, swirling the cup in my hand. "A french kiss is the requirement for that bond."

"What if the man wanted both?" Kidd asked, a thoughtful expression on his features.

"It would have to be done at the same time." I answered, my eyes narrowed and gritting my teeth. "I've only had that once. And it was by no means pleasant." I turned my head and gaze to the right to subtlety hint at the scar on my face.

 _"Silence!" My tougue burned as I stumbled back. "You have no right to make such accusations!" He yelled at me. I took a step back in fright and disbelief. "Cherry is a valuable asset and you tell us she's a marine? Where is your proof?!"_

 _He raised his whip, I clenched my eyes shut. A stinging sensation hit the side of my face. I went to touch it and defend myself when he yelled, "Freeze!" Terror struck me, unable to move or speak or see, I was now helpless as he tore into my skin..._

"I hate her..." I unconsciously shaded my eyes, biting my lip.

"Hate who?" Killer's voice brought me out of my memory, looking at him with semi-crazed and glazed red eyes.

"DeLione Cherium. She was one of the crewmates on one of my previous master's crew." I spat out. "She was an undercover marine, but he wouldn't have it. He was too far under her spell to listen to me." My fingers were crushing the table beneath me as I remembered that single bitch who would sneer at /me/.

"My guess is that you plan to kill her." Killer suggested. Kidd was smirking at my unstable appearance. I tilted my head to the right to reveal my full left eye and more of my scar.

"The bitch will pay. She's the cause of this scar and I intend to take the opportunity to kill her when I see her." I grinned in a crazed way. Kidd then started laughing in cruel amusement before looking me in the eye.

"Welcome to the Kidd Pirates, woman!" He grinned.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1. Review? I'd really like some feedback so I can write the next chapter. I'm not the best writer by any means, but I like to write stres for my entertainment. Hope you enjoy this revised version of The Doll and the Pirate, and I also hope you have a lovely day! :3**  
 **~Neeky-chan**


End file.
